The Boys and Me
by tabathaleigh
Summary: (I, Tabby Leigh, brings the popular reader insert from Quotev to Fanfiction with OCs and an elaborate storyline/ending with one love interest). What happens when Claude, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Grell are sent to the real world and end up in the lonely loft of Miss Charlie Fiore? Comedy, romance, and an unexpected twist and surprise will change this young girl's life forever...
1. A Calm Life Or So I Thought

Chapter 1

Once again, I have found myself lost in boredom on a Thursday night… '_It's sad when you look forward to going to school the next day. At least I will be able to hangout with Natalie and Celeste tomorrow night… However… If I were still living at home, I probably wouldn't be so bored right now… I would at least have my parents as company...'_ This was one of those "perks" of living on your own, if you want to call it that… So, being 18, regardless of my still being a senior in high school, my parents thought it would be best to have me "learn" what it was like living on my own before I go off to a different country for collage next fall. I guess they mean well, but I really think they just didn't want me at home anymore… '_Oh, well. It's not all bad_.' It's just lonely sometimes. I seriously talk to myself more than I used to. "Well, I guess I should get up and take a shower before bed!"

I walked upstairs of "my" loft, to go start the shower and grab some pajamas and underwear. I noticed my clock had said 7:30, "Good, that gives me enough time to watch 'Black Butler' before I go to sleep!" You could say I am a closet "Otaku," I'm not crazy like others I have known, but because I go to a private school that is full of high expectations and almost everyone is considered "popular," I try and keep it on the down low just because I already have a tough time as it is making friends, but that's due to the fact that I'm not into sports like everyone else. So, when people are talking about who scored a basket in that one football game, I'm sitting there like, 'Did any one catch the documentary on History channel about Van Gogh last night?' As I thought that, I couldn't help but smile and giggle to myself.

I got into the shower and let the warm water spill over my face. I washed my waist length chocolate brown hair, shaved, and washed my body. '_I really need to hurry, so I can watch a couple episodes of BB before bed!'_ I turned off the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel, wrapped another one around my body, and looked in the mirror. I have always thought myself to be beautiful, why deny it when you have been told it your entire life? I hate when girls deny when someone compliments their obvious beauty… I noticed my skin still had not a single blemish on it, my eyebrows were still shaped thick and perfect, and my pale, olive, Italian skin was radiating from the rosewater infused soap. "Well, it's a good thing I always keep myself groomed! Or else, I would have a lot more work cut out for me all the time!" I smiled a huge smile in the mirror, and picked up my tooth brush to brush my teeth. After that, I put my rose scented lotion on and slipped on my navy blue jogger pajama pants and soft white V-neck shirt, and rubbed the towel through my hair to try and dry it a little before I headed back to the living room.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed the fluffy, warm, black blanket off the couch, flipped on the TV, put it on Netflix, found Black Butler, got mad that Netflix took off the first season, and pressed play… That's when it all happened. My TV shut off, and a bright white screen replaced it. The lights were beaming out of the TV and were far too bright to look at. I grabbed the remote to try and see if it would shut off, nothing happened. The TV got brighter and all of a sudden, It looked liked the light exploded. I covered my eyes with my blanket, and then I heard several plops on the floor in front of the couch.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" I threw the blanket off my face expecting my TV to be lying on the ground in pieces, but instead, I saw Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker knocked out on my living room floor. Undertaker was the first to lift his head, and in a groggy, yet giggly voice he said, "I never considered 'crap' to be holy... Hehe."


	2. Logic Has Officially Left the Building

Logic has Officially Left the Building

"THIS ABSOLUTELY DEFIES LOGIC ON EVER LEVEL! THIS SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" I shouted at absolutely nothing. "YOU GUYS SHOULD NOT BE HERE! I'm insane. I have gone completely mad..." '_No, it's probably one of those dreams where I can't distinguish out reality. But it can't be…_ _Perhaps this really did happen_.' My head hung on my shoulders staring at the ground in pure shock…

"Miss, I can assure you that you have not gone mad, heheh." Undertaker stood up and looked right at me with his hands folded to his chin. "I was just in my shop making a lovely coffin when I was pulled into a light, and ended up here." I just stared at him with a blank expression before I was pulled out of the trance by a rough and painful grip on my arm. I snapped my head up in annoyance at the handle and saw an angry Claude looking down at me… "I suggest you tell my why I was pulled away from tending to my master! He's not someone that you can just leave! He will destroy the place! More importantly, his soul could be stolen!" Claude yelled at me in complete frustration.

"Like you tried to still _my _masters? How the tables have turned... And, my _my_, _Claude_, hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to grab a lady?" I turned away from the golden-eyed demon to look straight in to the red eyes of Sebastian Michaelis, who was, surprisingly, just a few inches away from my face. '_Okay... This is a little too close for comfort.'_ I yanked my arm away from Claude and noticed I easily tore it away. I looked straight into the eyes of the shocked face of Claude, who was undoubtedly surprised of the amount of strength that is not apparent on my petite body.

Looking around at everyone, I pushed Claude and Sebastian out of my way and faced the surprised and confused faces of them all, "If you please just give me a _moment, _I will try and explain everything to you about what happened, I am perplexed by it myself. So, _Please, _do _not _leave this room. I will be right back..." I took off running up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me and, without any control over my voice, I let out a too loud, "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT. IN. THE. HECK!" I jumped off the bed, took several deep breaths, and calmly walked out of my room and down to the 4, um, men… "I am sorry for being so rude. My name is Carlotta, or rather, Charlie Fiore. It is October in the year 2014... Umm... I promise I didn't bring you here... On purpose..." My voice started filling up with a tad bit of anxiety again, "I was just sitting on my couch, about to watch some TV, when all of a sudden it shut off and went completely white and then all of a sudden you four were laying on my floor. I don't know how it happened, or what happened. I screamed something, _I don't remember_, and then Undertaker said something about crap not being holy, and then that demon _spider _grabbed me, and I ran upstairs and now I'm here. And that's what happened."

Grell finally piped in, which was rather odd considering he probably should have been the first to say something, "That all sounds logical, _pet_, but the only name that was mentioned was _Claude." _

_"_Yes, and I do not recall ever mentioning my being a spider demon."

"You talked as if you knew us, dearie...hehehe"

"Lady (y/n), please explain why you seem to know all of us." I looked over at Sebastian and then adverted my gaze, and without skipping a beat, I shrugged my shoulders, and simply stated, "Lucky guess…" with the most adorable smile I could muster up. An impatient Grell snapped back at me, "I would much prefer hearing the truth!"

So, I took a deep breath and tried to explain everything about how they popped out of my TV screen from a fictional anime. All of them looked shocked to hear this, especially Claude, and after a long slightly awkward silence, Undertaker started laughing and in between laughs he said, "Well, that explains why everything looks so different! This is quite, hehe, amusing, hehehe!" Undertaker fell to the flour laughing at this. _I'm glad someone finds it all amusing... _

_ "_Well, given the circumstances, all of you are going to have to stay in my loft. I live alone, so you won't have to worry about anyone else around here, but me. Umm... There are two spare rooms, this couch, and a couch upstairs... The beds are already made, and there is a blanket on the couch upstairs, and whoever, uses this couch can use my blanket. I don't know if Demon's sleep or whatever, but you all can figure it out on your own. I am going to bed, now. Good night." With that, I took off running up the stairs again, closed my door, turned off the light, and snuggled under my covers. '_I can't believe all this is happening. All my logic about life and the world have completely left the building...'_


	3. This Should Be Interesting

Chapter 3: This Should Be Interesting

Before I knew it, my alarm on my phone went off at 6 in the morning. '_Got to get ready for school...' _"Geez, why am I so freaking tired? And why is there a bruise on my arm?" I yawned and stretched then swung my feet over the bed and padded over to my bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and realized I had abnormally dark circles under my eyes. '_What happened last night? It must have been that dream I had...' _I used the bathroom like normal, brushed my teeth, and pulled out my curling iron to curl my long hair into loose curls. As I was curling my hair, I tried to replay last night in my head, "Okay, so I got ready for bed... I went to watch Black Butler... Were they really in my _house?_ No, that was definitely a dream!" I put a content smile on my face and started singing my version of "Summertime" from Ella Fitzgerald's and Louis Armstrong's _Porgy and Bess _that I covered on the piano and carried on with my hair. I finished up by putting on some light make-up, a little mascara and brown eye shadow, and a shade of dusty-rose lipstick.

"What type of school uniform combo shall I wear on this _fine_ Friday?" I smiled and giggled as I walked over to my closet to look at my options. "Ooh, this would be cute!" I took out a plaid skirt that could be considered "high-waisted" and was at the proper dress code length, which is a little below mid-thigh, with a combination of blues, greys, greens, and a little red; I found a medium-blue colored oxford, and red cardigan. Then, I went over to my large, marble, and cream-colored vanity dresser to grab my nude bra, along with some over-the-knee navy socks. I took off my pajamas, slipped on my bra, and clothes, tucked the oxford into my skirt, and as I was pulling my last sock over my knee… Everything dawned on me.

"IT WASN'T A DRE-" I quickly covered my mouth, so I wouldn't wake them all up if they were still sleeping, or _if _they were sleeping. I quickly looked at my phone and saw it was 7:10, and before I could even think about it, the doorbell rang to my loft. "CRAP!" I quickly ran out my room and down the stairs to my door. Sebastian and Claude were already trying to make their way to the door first, but I pushed the two demon butlers out of the way before they could answer it. I looked at the butlers apologetically and put my finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet. I opened the door and Celeste was standing outside with her arms crossed and ready to go. I came out and quickly shut the door behind me. "Carlotta, come on! We have to go _now_ if you want to go to Starbucks before school!" I cringed at the use of my real name, and quickly thought of an excuse. I couldn't very well leave _them _here unsupervised; they might kill each other…

"I'm sorry, Celeste, I, um," I changed my voice to sound more pained, "got sick a few minutes ago… I ate something that was a bit off last night and it just hit me…" I covered my mouth with my hands and made a gagging sound to extend my lie further, "I'm sorry, Celestial..." _'I hate lying to her…' _She took a few steps back from me with a worried look, and said, "Charlie… Maybe you should stay at home! You really don't look good. It's not like you to look so _not you_ in the morning! I'll bring you some soup tonight along with your school assignments!"

"NO! I mean, no... Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take a rest tonight. I'll text you though! Have fun at school!" I didn't even give her any time to say anything further. I quickly went back into the loft, and locked the door. All 4 men were standing there waiting for me as I noticed a deep blush started creeping up on all four of their handsome faces as the gazed at my petite, yet slightly curvy, body. '_They act like they've never seen a gir-__Crap... I'm showing way too much skin than what they are probably used too... This is so embarrassing.' _Undertaker was the first one to speak up.

"That was quite a theatrical performance out there, hehehe."

Sebastian then cleared his throat. "Lady Carlotta… I'm surprised to see you up and dressed already. I was going to wake you up myself after I had your breakfast and tea ready... But, I see someone has already beat me to it." He shot glares at Claude, who was surprisingly not denying it. '_Does he seriously want him to think that... Is Sebastian... Jealous? Claude didn't wake me up…'_

"Oh, no, no, no, um, Sebastian. I woke myself up... You see, in this world, or 'time,' we have alarm clocks, and mine is on my cell phone. It woke me up at 6 this morning... So, there is no need to get so angry with Claude! Also, please, don't call me 'Lady.' In fact, just call me Charlie. I am just a normal girl; I am not nobility, or royalty, or any of that… That actually goes for all of you." Out of nowhere, Grell came up to me and wrapped his arm around my slim waist.

"OOOOH, WHAT A CUTIE! Sorry, _Bassy_, but your ship may sail to sea now... I didn't realize how attractive you were, little _Charlie_. And that _color, _it truly does suit your beautiful pale yet olive skin..." He flashed a pointy tooth grin, and pulled me closer when he started noticing the rush of blood to my cheeks. '_NO, you must not allow yourself to swoon over any of them.'_ With that bit of self-encouragement, I quickly unwrapped myself from his embrace and started walking to the kitchen. "If you want breakfast, then follow me. I'll make it for you. I _highly doubt_ any of you truly know how to use-" I stopped in my tracks as I noticed that a beautiful plate of food was steaming and ready for me on the table. I then felt a light hand on my shoulder, and looked over at the owner, surprisingly, it was Claude leaning down at me... _Smiling? _

"I have already prepared you breakfast this morning, _Charlie. _I needed to apologize to you for grabbing you so harshly last night. I do hope I did not hurt your _delicate frame_." He leaned in closer to me as he said the last part. '_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_... _Oh, wait. That's where that bruise came from.'_

As I was thinking that, I felt his hand be picked off of my shoulder and was then replaced with hands on either sides, as Sebastian leaned around to look at me from behind, "Charlie, I had also made you some Rooibos tea that I found in your cupboard. I do hope that it is to your liking." That did it, the blush became perfectly clear on my face, and before I knew it Grell chimed in, yelling about how I belonged to him since he made me blush first, and that I obviously liked him more. Then Claude interrupted saying that he deserved me because he needed to apologize further to this "exquisite creature" and how I deserved someone like him to help me with everything, then Sebastian joined in and said that Claude didn't deserve me, and that I deserved someone who would treat me with a more "delicate" hand, and then Undertaker was laughing uncontrollably at the entire scene. My anger started to rapidly build up inside me, and I just couldn't contain it any longer.

"All of you! SHUT UP. CLAUDE, SEBASTIAN, DON'T YOU DARE USE MY SILVERWARE! I don't care how attractive any of you are! ...I do not belong to anyone! I _definitely_ do not belong to any of you! WE JUST MET! NOW LISTEN CLOSELY BECAUSE I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. I am _not_ a possession! I am _not_ a decoration! I can _obviously_ handle myself, and I do NOT need any of you to choose who I like! GOT IT? I make my own choices! This is _not_ the 19th century! Plus, why in the world are all four of you even okay with what has happened to you?!" All four men stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me with complete and utter shock across their faces. _UGH, this entire situation is going to be very interesting. _


	4. Staring Competition, Anyone?

Staring Competition, Anyone?

I stared down the 4 men, just waiting for someone to say something. Anything. '_What the heck is their problem?' _"Um... Hello? Stop staring. It's rude!" They continued staring. "GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Nothing. "Fine, if you would please _move_. I am hungry and would like to eat what Claude prepared... Because you guys _popped_ into my life, I had to lie to my best friend this morning about being sick, and was not able to go to Starbucks because I was worried about you four on your own in this new place. So, if you please..." I moved Sebastian and Claude's arms that were going after each other, out of the way so I could get to the table. I sat down, and started eating the food. My eyes widened at the amazing flavor of the omelet Claude had made. "Claude this is delicious! I completely forgive you!" He pushed his glasses up as he blushed. '_He really is a talented butler.' _However, I couldn't help but notice several jealous eyes staring at Claude in anger.

After eating half of the omelet, I was full and decided to pick up the tea Sebastian made to help quench my thirst but only for him to stop me. I looked up to see Sebastian staring at me with apologetic eyes. "Charlia… I should really warm that up for you. It's my fault that it got cold. Please..."

"Oh, Sebastian. Glad to know that you remembered how to function like a proper hum– erg, demon." I took a sip and my eyes widened in how delicious it was. Not even I could make it taste that good. I looked up at the beautiful demon, and that's when I really noticed how sorry and embarrassed he was, which instantly made me feel awful about what I said to him. "No worries. This tea actually tastes a lot better being cold." I said with a big smile in order to show him that all was well. "In fact, let me get some cups of ice for us all and we can all have some. I understand if you and Claude wouldn't though, Sebastian!" I said with a giggle and a pat on Sebastian's back as I leaped up out of my chair and went to grab some glasses for us all. I turned to Sebastian and Claude, and as if they could read my mind, they shook their heads signaling they didn't want any. So, I grabbed three glasses, and went over to the refrigerator. As soon as I pressed the glass against the ice-maker, everyone instantly came running over to me in complete fascination.

"Guys. Chill. It's just ice!" I said with a laugh.

"But it's just coming out! How does it _do _that? Is it even made out of water? How exciting!" Grell said with a curious look.

"The noise is rather obnoxious though..." Claude said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Charlie, what is 'guys chill'? Strange choice of words for a lady." Sebastian asked with his head tilted to the side and an amused look on his face.

"HEHEHEHE, this is rather extraordinary! I'm beginning to like this place!" Undertaker giggled in his famous fashion.

Their constant questions just kept flowing out, and eventually they had nothing to do with the refrigerator anymore, '_And they say women talk too much...'_ "Look. how about we sit down together, and I can answer anything you wish to ask me!" I said with a bright smile, but mostly because I needed some space... Having 4 gorgeous men's eyes completely fixated on you can be... Overwhelming.

"OH DARLING, CHARLIE! YOU JUST KEEP GETTING CUTER EVERY MINUTE!" Grell exclaimed, and before he could get his arms around me, I slipped right out from underneath him, grabbed the three cups, and made my way to the table. I turned around to notice that they were all staring at me… Again. '_Good lord... Not again.' _"You guys are seriously burning a hole through my soul from staring too much..." And then… I couldn't believe what came out of Claude's mouth right after I said that...

"Isn't your skirt a little _short_?"

'_Oh God... PLEASE tell me I didn't just flash them m–' "_HEHEHEHE, I see our little dearie, hehe, is at a loss for words, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes-" It sounded like Grell was going to say something to further my embarrassment, but luckily Sebastian interrupted him to, _hopefully_, save me.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have a temptress on our hands..." _Why did I expect to have hope in a demon..._

…_._Time Skip….

After _aggressively_ explaining the differences in the 21st century and the 19th century and the fact that my skirt was actually considered long as well as I have no choice but to wear this to school, they all looked rather confused. "School? A young lady going to _school_? What do you even learn there? Is it just for girls?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, no. There are boys. Let's see, I'm currently taking Literature, Anatomy and Physiology, College Algebra, French, art, piano, and then going to a studio for ballet... I'm actually a candidate to be accepted to the University of Cambridge for college next fall."

"CAMBRIDGE?!" They all shouted as if they were a single person. All the men about spewed their drinks everywhere, well Undertaker and Grell since Sebastian and Claude didn't have any.

"A woman at Cambridge?! Why that's preposterous!"

"Did you not here anything she said about her world and time, _Claude?!_ We all should have expected this sooner or later considering women are becoming more able to run families more than men are." Sebastian stated.

"Oh no... I realized I have probably said too much about this time frame... You guys shouldn't probably know any of this. We need to figure out a way to get you back in to your world." Sebastian, Undertaker, and Grell looked at each other and then straight back at me. Undertaker folded his hands to his chin and propped his elbows on the table.

"I'm afraid we don't want to go back, love."

'_I can't believe this... What would make them say that?_' "You guys realize you don't belong here right? This isn't your world... You are, or were, just some anime characters in a TV show. Like, what if you guys go all 'Fat Albert' on me and start disappearing into nothing?" Undertaker stood up and walked to the end of the table were I was and grabbed my chin, so he could look into my deep blue eyes. "We won't start disappearing, love. Sebastian, Grell can I just tell her?" Sebastian nodded his head, and Grell dramatically said, "PLEASE, I am tired of this _charade_." _Charade...?_

Undertaker looked at me with a serious yet slightly amused half-look on his face. "We came here on purpose. Not on accident. Claude actually had no idea, but we needed four people to make it work, and Grell wrote Claude's name before any of us could protest." _I really hate to see the look on Claude's face right now... Wait, what?_

"How is that possible... You all are just fiction...?" Undertaker chuckled at this and then simply stated, "'Anime,' as your realm calls it, is but just another dimension, like your world. So, darling, we are in fact _real." _

It was now my turn to burn holes into their non-existent souls.._. 'What the...? Why would they come here?'_


	5. I Can't Hide Them Forever

"Oh look! Our little kitten is staring at us now. OH! I just can't contain myself!" Grell said while he started hugging himself. I just don't see how that was possible. I mean, surely, they are just pulling my leg... Right? No, Claude looks extremely pissed... Is he 'demoning' right now?! Yeah... He had no idea, which is why he grabbed my so fiercely. Wait. That explains why the other three were rather calm when they first came here. Well, Grell wasn't, but he did say just now that he was ready to be done with this "charade." But Sebastian... I would have expected him to be more frantic and pissed about being pulled away from Ciel... So, he wanted to come here? But in Season 2 he was being so possessive over Ciel, so why the sudden change? Claude would steal his soul with Sebastian gone... But they are both here. Maybe Sebastian chose _not_ to protest to Claude's name being written down. But, written down on what?

"Charlie? Are you okay? You look like your head is about to roll, heheh." I shook my head and faced Undertaker, Grell, and Sebastian, I didn't really want to look at Claude again... "Why would any of you want to come here? It doesn't make any sense. Especially, _you_, Sebastian, what about Ciel? And I assume Grell just wanted to go anywhere you went, and Undertaker, I don't understand what you would gain from this..." OH WAIT... I think I might know why they came here... "Before any of you say anything, let me just take a guess." All the men, except Claude, turned to look at me with an intense gaze. '_Well, there goes the blush again.'_

"Undertaker, being the 'legendary reaper,' you more than likely have access to anything you want, right?" He shook his head yes. "Then, you were the one who most likely, sort of, initiated this because you knew about whatever it was–What is it anyways?– that could help you go into another dimension. And Sebastian! You heard him talk about this in the midst of all the drama that was going down with Claude and realized this was a good way to further protect Ciel, and actually let him live his life, or you just didn't want anyone else to have his soul. Which brings me to Grell! He is basically putty in your hands-"

"Not any moooreee, cutie!"

"Anyway, he just wanted to go wherever you were going, and he also has a thing for Undertaker as well. But, It was said that he wrote Claude's name down... I think, Sebastian, that you planted that seed in his head fully aware that Grell would want him to come along because Grell likes to be surrounded by gorgeous men, and you knew that would get him away from Ciel. And Undertaker, you just thought this would be a good laugh, at the same time, I'm not quite sure if that is the full reason with you. However, the 21st century wasn't where you were hoping to come to, was it? That's why you were shocked that I knew who you were at first. I'm sure you all knew you were being written into a TV show though. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from your dimension was feeding it to Yana Toboso, which is the author of your show. All of you are rather good at faking, and when I explained where you were from, you all acted surprised about what I said, well except Claude; therefore, you tried to keep up the 'charade' long enough, so when I went to bed, you could figure out how to actually get to the 19th century of this realm, and when I would wake up in the morning, you knew I would think it was all a dream. But you can't go back in time, which I'm guessing you all figured that out. So, I guess that all, also, explains why you don't want to go back to your dimension."

"Your education shows, Charlie." Sebastian bent down and took my chin. "You really are a lovely woman, and being smart makes you that more desirable. We also didn't expect to fall into the hands of a young woman, which may, or may not, have a lot to do with the fact that we don't want to go back. None of us have probably truly felt this free before. As well, this world makes us feel a bit _human._" _'I think I would have preferred you to still feel demon…' _My face instantly started turning brighter than Grell's hair. He let go of my chin, with a satisfied smile, I might add, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he did... _The hell? _I put my hands over my face to try and get rid of the blush, and before I said anything else, Claude slammed his hands down on the table.

"MICHAELIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" He ran his hands through his hair to calm himself down. "I might actually would have agreed to this... It would have gotten me away from Alois."

"Well, I was originally going to bring Ciel along with me, but I honestly didn't want to continue serving him as a butler for the rest of his life considering he probably would never regain his memories, which in turn, I could never devour his soul. It may have been one hell of a feast, but he can be a rather annoying brat. So, we made a deal. He could continue his life and grow old, but, in the end, he would still go to Hell. I knew that deal still wouldn't stop you; however, luckily Grell found me, and I knew we would still need four people for it to work, so that's when I told him to think about all the attractive men he would want to bring, and I may have lightly mentioned something about you..."

"Damn you, Michaelis."

"I believe I already am, Faustus."

Before everything could get worse, I stood up, pried Claude's hands off of Sebastian's neck, and held both of their hands away from each other, so I could talk. "Since you MIGHT be staying here for a while. We are going to need to get you some clothes that are of this century, and I would like to do it before school lets out and my friends come over tonight." _I can't lie to my friends forever... _As if my friends knew what I was thinking, my phone started going off with a ton of texts, no doubt from Natalie and Celeste. All the men jumped at the sound. I let go of the hands of the two embarrassed demons, and ran to grab my phone, and before I could, Grell picked it up. "WHAT IS _THAT_?!"

"A PORTABLE TELEPHONE. Now, shush. Let me read what my friends sent me." I snatched my phone back with a small blush on my face considering he held it above his head, so I would have to press up against him in order to get it back. '_Cheeky bastard... Don't look at anyone else... I'm sure they are all about to punch Grell because of that...'_

'(Y/n) Celeste and I talked about it at Starbucks this morning, and YOU WERE TOTALLY FAKING IT! That's not like you!' _Natalie._

'What are you hiding?!' _Celeste._

'You better not bail on us tonight!' _Natalie._

'You are so hiding something big!' _Celeste._

'Charlie! You better have been abducted by someone and not be ignoring us!' _Natalie and Celeste._

Text after text, after text. _Ugh _'I'm not ignoring you. Come over tonight like normal, and I'll show you. But promise me you won't freak out. Especially you Celeste...' I pressed send and walked out of the kitchen with the men trailing behind me. I slipped on my red flats, grabbed my purse and my car keys, and before I opened the door, I turned to them and said, "If anyone asks... You are just cosplaying and you are damn good at it..." I turned on my heel, and started heading to my car, all the while trying to keep my skirt from coming up... again. '_Oh I hope we don't run into any fangirls...'_


	6. Roomates

Roomates…

We finally made it out of the building my loft was in, and made it out to my car, a 2014 black Chevy Cruze. "So, this is what you called a car! Is it really as fast as a carriage like you mentioned at breakfast?" Undertaker asked with so much excitement where all I could do was just smile and nod my head "yes" at his childlike exuberance. As I was making my way to the driver's seat, out of nowhere I saw a glob of black flash right past me; I instantly shrieked and put my hands on my knees. Trying to catch my breath, I quickly looked up and saw Claude standing by the driver's door. "GAH! CLAUDE! You can't move that fast here! It's not normal..." When I stood back up, Claude opened the door for me with a slight bow; my heart rate quickly went back to normal from the sudden fright. "I'm sorry for freaking out like I did. I'm not really used to fast movement like that... Or someone opening the car door for me either..."

"I know you said that you don't need to be treated like you cannot do anything for yourself, but I should at least be able to open the door for a beautiful woman." I looked at Claude with a slightly shocked look on my face, "Um, th-thank you..." _'Ugh. Why did I have to stutter? It's so embarrassing...'_ I got in the car and noticed that a rare smiling Claude managed to be able to beat everyone to the front seat. I knew I would regret looking behind me, but I slowly turned around anyway to look at the other three in the backseat. Sebastian was demoning in the middle, Grell looked like he was about to spit fire, and Undertaker looked like he was about to kill everyone, which could have been due to the fact that he was pushed against the window... I gave them one of my signature cute apologetic smiles that I would use on my parents when I was getting in trouble growing up in order to make them ease off. "I'm sorry you guys are squished back there, –Grell could you scoot over a bit for Undertaker– but look on the bright side, I can look back and see all of your perfectly handsome faces in my rear-view mirror," I said as I turned back around and adjusted my mirror to where I could see all three of them in it, "and don't worry Claude, I think you are rather handsome as well." I said flashing him a smile. All 4 men were stunned by my bold words, and had bright red faces; I smiled to myself as I started my car, _'I knew that would work.' _

….Time Skip….

After a peaceful car ride of no one wanting to kill each other, it was a little after 11 o'clock, and we made it to the mall; I let out a sigh of relief, _'Good, it doesn't look to full.'_ I pulled into a slightly close parking spot and quickly got out in order to prevent someone from opening my door. All the other men got out as if they were in a trance, but quickly recovered when they saw me walk around the car to the entrance of the mall. "Well, come on! We don't have all day!" I gave them another smile and they quickly came over to me as I opened the door to the mall, and stopped to face them all. "Okay, my parents tend to give me a pretty generous monthly budget to help me out so I can study, but I do have extra money from babysitting my neighbors; however, I still won't be able to get you as nice clothes as what you might be used to..." Undertaker came around and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever we find will be much better than these old rags, hehehe." He said as he lifted up his other arm to my face. I laughed and gently pushed his arm away and started to walk toward the only place I could think that would have clothes that complimented their tall, slender figures, but was at a fairly reasonable price: thank you for H&M.

As we were walking down the mall (and making sure we stayed completely clear of Hot Topic because there was no telling if a fangirl was lurking in there since they sell BB shirts now) all of them were in complete awe and fascination. It was really surreal being with all of them like this rather than watching them fight each other on TV, I even heard Claude and Sebastian laugh a real laugh together at a vampire costume in the Halloween Store. 'It's nice seeing them get along for a change.' I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone link their arm in mine, I looked up and saw Grell. "Little Charlie, this place is absolutely wonderful! Thank you for doing this, you really are a gem!" I smiled at him, and he then squeezed me into a deathly hug, that was so tight I couldn't breathe and I rapidly started losing consciousness. Before I went limp in his arms, Undertaker pried his arms off of me, and caught me before I fell to the ground; one of his arms caught my waist in a secure hold and my head was caught by his other hand. "OH CHARLIE! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! YOU WERE JUST SO CUTE AND SOFT AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

I steadied myself on Undertaker's arms as Sebastian and Claude ran over and helped lift my body; I looked at Grell with glossy blue eyes, and too weak to give my normal sass, I just said, "It's fine Grell, but this is the 'real' world, so people are much more fragile than what you are probably used too..." I gave him a little smile to re-assure him I would be okay mostly because he looked so worried, and then I looked up at Undertaker and gently smiled, "Thank you for helping me." With that, I started regaining my strength, and I turned to look at Sebastian and Claude, "Thanks to both of you, too." After that, I continued walking slowly to H&M while trying to gain back my full strength.

….Time Skip….

After getting all of them a few shirts, pants, shoes, and other miscellaneous things, we headed back to the car only to be stopped by several shrieks... _'Oh no...'_ All five of us turned around slowly, and saw five other girls start walking rather quickly to where we were, '_Fangirls...'_ I quickly turned back around and pulled out my car keys, and started running to the car. Without hesitation, everyone else, including the fangirls, all ran after me... Someone then scooped me up, and before I knew it, I was in the driver's side of the car. I looked out the back window and saw my boys being glomped by the girls. _'Wait what? My boys?!'_ I shrugged off my thought and quickly got out of the car, and went over to the girls.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please GET OFF!" The girls snapped their heads at me with an annoyed look, and quickly got off each one of the poor guys who were thrown to the ground.

"How are they even here?! They are obviously the real Black Butler characters! I mean, look at them! They are perfect!"

"Why do you get to have them?!"

"Yeah! It's not fair!"

"You can't possibly have all of them to yourself!"

'_Damn, fangirls... They would_ _be the one's to point out them being real...'_ I took one step toward the girls, and managed to put a calm yet scary look on my innocent face, _'Oh, I'm so going to regret this later...'_ "Actually, they aren't the real characters. That is impossible... But," I went around to the middle of the four of them, pulled each one down to where I could wrap my arms around all four of their necks, squeezed them close and felt Claude and Sebastian's cheeks press against mine as well as their arms wrapping around my waist along with Grell's and Undertaker's hands on either side of my torso, and said, "But if they were real, I could actually keep them all to myself considering they wouldn't want anyone else but me since, I _am_" I chuckled darkly, "one _hell of a lover_." I smirked and all of the girls' jaws dropped and they eventually scoffed off and went inside. _'Serves you obsessed fangirls right! Wait... I could be considered one of those on some days...' _I gave them all one final squeeze before I let go and walked back into the car as they followed. I didn't want them to see the way to noticeable blush on my face, and I didn't really want to have to explain to them why I said that right now. "So, ahem, Undertaker, could you tell me what that thing was that brought all of you here?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot and out of the mall still trying not to make eye contact with anyone in my mirror.

"Oh, y-yes, of course, dearie.

….Time Skip….

Before we went back to my loft, we stopped so I could run into Target to grab some more toiletries for all of us to share since I didn't have enough and they also needed stuff as well... like a toothbrush... "You guys stay here and _don't move_." I got out of the car and walked into Target all the while I couldn't stop thinking about what Undertaker told me. It wasn't very surprising, but then again, it was; there is a grim reaper book that can allow 4 beings of any kind to travel between dimensions for whatever reason, Undertaker wouldn't tell me, and you have to put the month, day, year, time, and coordinates of where you want to go and it all has to be in a specific order of numbers. Well, apparently, Grell wanted to write it down since he "knew" what the order was, which wasn't a very smart idea to intrust him with because he got the order of the year and coordinates mixed up, which is why they ended up in America in 2014. I let out a sigh and slightly laughed to myself, _'I'm starting to be glad Grell messed up. It really has been fun so far.'_

Third Person P.O.V

The four men waited patiently for Charlie's arrival. However, the silence didn't last long, Grell was the first to speak, besides Undertaker, since the fangirl incident. "Charlie... What was she thinking saying that! Getting me all hot and bothered... OOOH, just thinking about those words!" The reaper said as he started hugging himself, no doubt fantasizing about Charlie's words being true.

"It was quite amusing! Hehehe, such an innocent beauty saying such words. I am truly glad we ended up here. She is much more fun and entertaining! Such bold words and actions!" Undertaker said with his signature laugh as he turned red with the thought. Claude chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I will admit. I was rather surprised at her actions. I was at a loss when I felt her face against mine... So soft, just like those legs when I picked her up to put her into her car. I wish I-"

"If you continue that thought, Faustus, I will seriously hurt you... However, I have to agree, her face was very soft... Sort of like a kitten's paw... Yes. So soft..." Sebastian continued to day dream about Charlie dressed as a cat.

"IM SO JEALOUS! I WISH I COULD HAVE HAD HER FACE AGAINST MINE! OR TOUCHED HER LEGS! YOU FILTHY DEMONS SHOULDN'T BEEN ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY CHARLIE! ESPECIALLY YOU, CLAUDE! YOU HAVE RAPIST EYES!"

"Ehehe, Grell, you lost your chance at touching her after you almost hugged her to death. I literally saw her soul leaving her body, eheheh."

"UNDERTAKER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! NOT THE DEMONS!"

"I'm on no one's side. I just didn't want to see our precious darling _die." _Undertaker said with a completely serious tone for once.

"Hmmm... Our precious darling, you say? I think we might have a competition on our hands, gentlemen." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Claude looked at the three other men while speaking. "The first one to _be kissed on the lips_ _by Charlie_ will have her." A dark smirk crept across the Demon's face.

"Oh, there is no doubt that Charlie will choose me! I have already hugged her!" Grell sang the last part.

"Heheheh, yes, Grell. YOU hugged HER! HEHEHE!"

"Well, as all of you know, I am simply one_ hell of a lover_, too. Just as she said."

"Well, gentlemen, may the best monster win." Claude ended and the four men shook hands in agreement. No doubt, every single one of them –especially the demons– was surprised at how quickly they ended up being charmed and willing to fight over Charlie. Even if she was more beautiful than any creature or human they have ever seen, but that's just it: she's human.

Charlie's P.O.V

"Win what, exactly, Claude?" _'What in the world were the discussing while I was gone?'_

"It was nothing, Charlie. We just told Undertaker a joke. That's all." That did actually make sense considering Undertaker was trying very hard to contain his laughter, so I took Claude's word for it and decided not to ask further.

"Alright! Well, my best friends should be getting to my loft soon, so buckle up! We have to get you all changed before they get there." I backed out of the parking spot and headed to my loft that was just down the street.

….

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned onto the street my building was on. "Charlie, should you be introducing us to your friends? What if they don't take it well?"

"Sebastian? Well, Regardless, I can't keep my new roommates a secret to my best friends, now can I? That would be lying, and I don't like having to lie..." I smiled and pulled into the parking garage to go up to my loft, _'I do really hope they don't freak out though...'_

I opened the door only to be welcomed by the surprised faces of Celeste and Natalie, who's jaws were pretty much dropped to the floor. My face was equally as shocked considering they weren't suppose to be here yet. Suddenly, at the same time, they both shouted, "THEY'RE REAL?!" I looked at them with a smug look and turned to close the door behind me to create a small diversion, but Sebastian had already got it for me. I looked back at my two shocked best friends and acted like everything was completely normal. "Celeste, Natalie, meet my new roommates... This is Undertaker, Claude, Grell, and Sebastian, and well, they aren't originally from here...

"OBVIOUSLY!" They both shouted at me as they were waiting on me to further explain.

Well, here it goes.


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Hi everyone! I updated yesterday, but something weird happened and everything was in code… So, I fixed it and posted again! As well, here is chapter 7! Thank you all for reading (:**

**By the way, I'm giving you all a look inside the boy's head in this chapter! Just so you have an idea as what they slightly think of her!**

**-Author**

"Alright, Umm, let's go to my room, so I can explain everything to you. Go ahead and go up there, and I'll be up there in a second."

"YOU BETTER BE, CHARLIE! DON'T THINK YOU CAN FAKE SICK AGAIN!" _SLAM._ _'__Geez, they didn't have to slam the door... Why are they so mad anyway? Why are they even here so early? It's only 5 o'clock._ _Whoa... 5 o'clock? Were we really gone that long? I skipped lunch... Well, we did go to a lot of stores.' _I just stood there looking up the stairs to my room with my arms crossed over my chest. I hated it when they were mad at me. "Well, boys, they freaked out, but not really at you. Just me. I'll be right back… You don't have to change since they already know you are here... I don't know why I thought I could hide your real identities from them. It was dumb..." I took off my shoes and started to head up the stairs, but as I almost reached the top, my sock covered foot slipped on the wood of the stairs, and I began to fall backwards.

I let out a gasp and when I was expecting to hit the stairs and tumble down to the ground, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. Instead, I was cradled in the arms of Sebastian on the top floor who looked at me with worry glinting in his red eyes. "Are you alright, Charlie? That would have been a terrible fall…"

"Aha, Ah, yes… I'm fine. Thank you, Sebastian… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to catch me…" I blushed upon realizing the closeness of our faces; any closer and we would be kissing… _'No, no! I almost died! Why am I thinking about kissing him?!'_ As if he could read my thoughts, he gave me a small smirk and pulled my body closer. I quickly regained my mind and lifted my legs from his arms and got out of his embrace then looked at him with a smile. "Um, thanks again for catching me! I hope I wasn't too heavy!"

I quickly ran into my room, where Celeste then slammed the door shut behind me, and then _smiled? _"OH MY GOSH CHAR! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD US WHY YOU COULDN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! I MEAN CLAUDE FAUSTUS AND SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS IN YOUR OWN LOFT! TALK ABOUT SWOON!" Celeste yelled while shaking her head and jumping around making her medium length light brown hair to fly everywhere and causing her white headband to fall.

"YOU CAN'T FORGET ABOUT THE UNDERTAKER AND GRELL, CELESTE! DID YOU SEE THEM?! THEY WERE SO... AHHHHH!" Natalie added to Celeste's statement and then both of the girls were screaming together and jumping around like they were as mad as the Hatter. I sighed in slight annoyance and relief while running my hand through my long dark hair and slightly messing up my fringe.

"Celeste! Natalie! Be quiet! Don't let them hear you! Especially Claude! He might... You know..."

"AND I WOULD LET HIM!" Celeste said with a huge smile on her face as she stopped and looked me right in my dark blue eyes with her light green ones.

"Serio-"

"NOT JUST HIM!" Natalie cut me off with a loud audible shriek.

"BUT ALL OF THEM!"

"Oh my gosh…" I shook my head at my two friends' actions and tried to stifle my laugh. I absolutely loved my friends and, much to my chagrin, I really couldn't hold back my smile at their words. Nothing could ever stop us when we were all together… I looked at my two best friends and lost it; we fell over on my bed in fits of laughter. _'__Hopefully no one else heard that...'_

"But seriously, Charlie, how are you not super excited that they are here?! Wait, how did they even get here?! Also, please tell us about your day with them!" Natalie looked over at me with serious yet playful small honey eyes that were a bit larger due to curiosity. So, I went ahead and told them pretty much everything…

After I was finished, my two best friends just looked at me with a mixture of emotions. "Guys. Say something! I have seriously had enough staring for one day..."

"They are already so in love with you, Charlie!" Natalie exclaimed and thew her hands on her head covering her girly blonde pixie cut.

"That's you got out of everything I told you?! Plus, that's a little far-fetched, I have only spent one day with them! There's no way. Even more so, you know they find humans despicable!"

"Apparently not! It's so obvious! It was like love at first for them! I bet they are going to try and win you over! And don't forget, they are from the 19th century, so falling for someone is much more simple than it is here. They're gentlemen. Simple as that!"

"You are as right as ever, Natalie! A competition for our baby Charlie's love! AND YOU BETTER NOT SHOVE ANY OF THEM AWAY! WE KNOW YOU! This could seriously be good for you. Like, what if it was fate?"

"_Fate? _What in the world? No! …Also, _baby? _I'm older than both of you!"

"But your tiny like a wittle baby!" I gave Celeste a mean look at her comment that only made her and Natalie laugh. She then leaned over in Natalie's ear, whispered something, and both of them proceeded to get up and straighten their similar-to-mine school uniforms before they went to the door to leave.

"Wait. Where are you guys going?!" Celeste and Natalie looked at each other with a devious smirk then ran out the door, and before I could open the door back they had already moved something in front of it preventing me. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

I heard Celeste on the other side of the door, laugh and say, "A favor." '_Shit...'_ That doesn't sound good. I went over to my bed and sat on it. '_Celeste always gets her way, so there really isn't any use in fighting it_.' I laid my head down on my pillow, and was completely shocked at how heavy my eyes were as soon as my head hit the soft object. '_I nap wouldn't hurt...'_

Third Person P.O.V

The two girls made their way downstairs to see the four men still standing around. "What are you guys doing? Sit down! Charlie would want you to make yourselves at home." Celeste said with a slightly stern voice and a scary smile. The four men instantly went over to the couch and recliner to sit down. Grell shivered at the two demanding friends, '_They really are frightening for a pair of humans...' _he thought. Celeste, with her 5'10 model-esque physique, went around to the front of the living room as Natalie, went to the front door and locked all the locks on it. She didn't think they would actually run away, but it made what the two girls were about to do that much more mischievous. The four men sat frightened for the first time in their lives.

"So, I'm going to assume all of you have already made a bet, or rather competition, out of all this. Am I, right?" Celeste asked in a very demanding yet quiet voice, so her friend upstairs wouldn't hear her. The men just looked at her because they were too frightened to say anything to this intimidating girl. "Let me re-phrase that. You came up with a competition to see who will have Charlie's love first, and she is obviously the prize… and I know I'm right because it's written all over your faces!" Celeste hissed as she put her hands on her perfect hips. Natalie came over next to Celeste standing just a couple inches below, and added to what Celeste had said, "What we are trying to actually get at is that we absolutely love Charlie, she's like our sister, no, wait, she pretty much _is _our sister, and we don't want to see her get hurt. Got it? Because if you do, believe me, we will not be very happy." Natalie said in a very scary and threatening voice that made all the men start to move around nervously. They never thought in, literally, a thousand year that two human girls would ever scare them.

"OKAY! Now that that's out of the way! We want to help all of you try and win her love!" Natalie said in an overly peppy voice while placing a hand on her skinny hip.

"We know all there is to know about Charlie! So, with our help! One of you will be guaranteed to win over Char's love!" Celeste stated while doing her best "Renge" impersonation from _Ouran_.

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT THREAT ALL ABOUT! YOU WANT TO HELP ALL OF US?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! ISN'T THAT A BIT COUNTERPRODUCTIVE?!" Grell stood up and made his way toward the two girls while yelling before going ballistic. Celeste pushed Grell to the ground and covered his mouth with her hand, "Shut up! Do you want Charlie to hear you?!" She got off the pissed reaper and recollected herself before speaking again.

"The only way any of you could actually have her fall for you is if you get one-on-one time with her, which I'm sure that hasn't happened yet considering it's been one day and I'm sure _none_ of you actually have let her be alone with _one_ of you! And to make that happen _three _of you will have to hangout with us, while _she's_ with _one_ of _you_! Got that? If not then none of you will ever hope to win her over! She doesn't like being overwhelmed. AND, by helping all of you, we will also be making sure she _doesn't _get hurt _physically_ because we will be setting all of you straight! Yeah! I'm talking to you Sutcliff! We heard about today! So! That doesn't make it counterproductive, _dumbass_!" Undertaker started to laugh and finally told the two girls what they have been waiting to hear.

"Our competition was, ehehe, that who ever is kissed by Charlie first, eheh, may have her!" The two girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

Claude got up and went over to the girls, "Ladies, care to tell why you find _my _wager to be funny?" He then leaned closer to Celeste's ear and whispered, "Don't think I didn't hear what you said upstairs..." The pretty girl stared at him in shock and fear considering the gloom and doom sadistic rape smirk Claude was giving her. She quickly looked away and a red tint of complete embarrassment leaked across her perfectly tanned face. Sebastian cleared his throat and looked over at Claude with annoyance then spoke.

"Faustus, if you frighten them, they most likely won't help, and I believe we do need their help. However, I am curious to know why you two did start laughing..." He said as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and held his chin with his thumb and finger while smirking. Celeste came out of her state and both girls looked over at Sebastian and both girls blushed, _'He really is as smooth as he is on TV!' _Both girls had thought and instantly squealed as if they were aware they were thinking the same thing.

"GREAT! More _fangirls..." _Grell said as he rolled his eyes. Both girls snapped their heads at him and Celeste flipped him off, which instantly made him shut his mouth.

Both of the girls looked at each other and then Natalie turned her attention to all four guys, "Trying to get Charlie to kiss you is going to be much harder than you think. She can be a bit scandalous when she wants to be, but she is still _very _innocent for an 18 year old, almost 19 year old, considering she has... _virgin lips._ But don't let that stop you. It may make it more difficult, but, knowing all four of you _monsters, _that has officially made her that much more desirable, yes?" The two demons' eyes flashed pink and all four men put their "game faces" on. Natalie and Celeste smirked at each other, and then Celeste clapped her hands together and threw her fist into the air.

"So, ONWARD HO, LUSTY GENTLEMEN! In other words, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

….Time Skip….

By time the two girls completely finished discussing their plans with the four guys and got the clothes sorted out so they could change, it was after 8 o'clock. "Well, it looks like we are already off to a good start. Charlie, already picked out the type of clothes she thinks are attractive on guys, and kept each of your essence in them! I guess that is expected; she is good with fashion." Celeste and Natalie high-fived each other as they thought about how smart their best friend was while they looked at all of the modernized versions of the infamous Black Butler men.

Undertaker had on a black and slightly oversized sweater, with a grey collar peeking out and dark wash straight legged jeans that were a perfect kind of tight and black vans, and literally topped off with a black fedora on his head that still let his soft silver hair flow. Grell had on red straight khaki type jeans and chestnut brown men's oxford boots, with a loosely tucked in white button up where the top 3 buttons weren't fastened, a loosely tied red tie, and a light grey cardigan that allowed his red hair to still shine through. Sebastian was wearing black straight legged jeans that, like Undertaker, were a perfect kind of tight, with black oxford shoes, a burgundy and slightly deep v-neck shirt that showed off the top of his sculpted chest, and an opened dark grey blazer with a black pocket on the breast. Lastly, Claude had on similar jeans to Sebastian but were a dark wash instead of black and his shoes were almost the same, but Claude had on a white shirt with a rounded neckline that showed off the top of his strong chest with a black cardigan that had brown elbow patches.

The four men started checking out their clothes, and were quite pleased with them. "These clothes are much more comfortable than my tailcoat I was wearing! I have never felt more relaxed." Sebastian stated as he was smoothing out his blazer.

"Oh I do love how Charlie let me still wear red! These red pants are just wonderful and totally movable!" Grell started moving around to get a better feel of his pants.

"Hehehe, like I said. This sweater is much nicer than those rags I was wearing! However, I think it's time…" Undertaker took off the fedora and ran his hand through his hair allowing his beautiful face to finally be seen. Of course, no one had noticed this yet.

Claude shook his head in contentment as he looked at his clothes. "Yes... I feel much better in these clothes. They aren't so stiff. I could easily get used to these..." He trailed off as he looked up and saw Undertaker had uncovered his face. Everyone stood there speechless as Undertaker stood there with a smirk on his face. In no time, the other three men started to become very threatened by him… The reaper's looks were undoubtedly god-like even with the scar.

Celeste regained her speech and lightly knocked on the wall to gain everyone else's attention. "U-um, well, now that you all look absolutely fabulous! It is time to go get Charlie~!" Celeste jumped up and down and sang the last part and all six of them went up the stairs to Charlie's room. When they removed the desk that was in front of the door and opened it, they were shocked to see a pretty, little kitten laying in bed, sound asleep. Natalie quietly shut the door back and whispered to everyone, "Wow... She must have been really worn out... Let's not wake her."

Undertaker's P.O.V

_What a cute sight to see. She even sleeps with that beautiful smile on her face... I wonder what is so amusing in that dream of hers.I am very glad I got to see this without hair blocking my way. I hope she doesn't mind my scar... Hmm… I truly want to hear that whimsical laugh of hers again. I would love to be able to always share laughter and smiles with her… She is truly much more beautiful alive then she would be in death… I hope I never have to make a coffin for her..._

_What is she doing to me?_

Claude's P.O.V

_So, delicate and defenseless.. I could easily go over and take her first kiss... However, that would be too easy. I am going to make this worthwhile and wait for her lips to meet mine instead… I can't wait to see the defeated look on Michaelis's face when I make Charlie _mine. _That'll be the greatest award…_

Grell's P.O.V

_She is just too adorable! Oh how I wish I could just snuggle right up against that tiny yet perfectly curvy body of hers and bury my face in the crook of her neck and devour it in kisses! OH I CAN JUST IMAGINE THE FEELING! I guess I'll only wait until after I have her true affection, which I will get! She's _my_ little Charlie! Mine, Mine, Mine! _

_Oh she's just so perfect!_

Sebastian's P.O.V

_Such a beautiful human... If only it would be okay, I would go lay right beside her and let her crawl on my chest and sleep like the cute little cat she is while I stroke her hair away from her lovely face. I want this girl, and nothing and no one can stop me from winning her love… Love? So, this is what it feels like to want someone to be with for eternity… Prepare yourselves, gentlemen; she will belong to me. _

_What's this? _

_What has she done to my black heart?_


End file.
